Chemical metering pumps are used to add metered amounts of chemicals to chemical feed systems used in a variety of applications such as potable water treatment, wastewater treatment, swimming pools, plating processes, mining operations, car washes, boilers, and cooling towers. In such applications, it is common for the metering pump to be mounted to a supply tank containing the fluid that is pumped by the metering pump. A discharge tube extends from an outlet fitting of the metering pump to an injector fitting that injects the metered fluid from the metering pump into a chemical feed manifold or flow conduit where the metered fluid is mixed with other fluids in the process. Some localities require that secondary tubing containment be provided for the discharge tubing of the metering pumps to prevent harmful leaks of the metered fluid should the discharge tubing rupture. One approach to providing the secondary tubing containment is to cut a containment tube to the exact length required to extend over the length of the discharge tube. While this approach may be acceptable for its intended purpose, because the length of the discharge tube will vary depending upon the particular configuration of the application, the approach requires custom fitting to obtain the desired containment and can be difficult to assemble.